


Crèche is Not Appropriate Courting Place

by NyxKeilantra413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Requited Love, Star-crossed, Team Voltron Family, he babysits team voltron, not literally bc this is, well more like keiths a babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413
Summary: Lotor like-likes Keith.Hopefully, Keith like-likes Lotor back.Ideally, the five children Keith babysits will just mysteriously disappear instead of taking exception at the possibility of Lotor courting Keith and trying their best to foil their date.Unfortunately, life is not ideal and Lotor has to ~prove himself~ to these children. Ugh.





	Crèche is Not Appropriate Courting Place

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know if there are better tags i should use, i stg i forgot how to tag

Lotor desires it to be noted that his decision to harbour affection for Keith Kogane is based on logical reasoning.

(In other words, no, he isn’t some lovesick pining fool. Shut it, Ezor. Just because you’re a functional lesbian doesn’t mean that _he_ , Lotor “The Prince” Galra, is the opposite.)

Keith Kogane truly deserves affection as well as admiration. An unfathomably chivalrous, brave, kind and humble individual; he is the True Hero who vanquishes evil to protect, never thinking of claiming the reward of his noble, selfless acts. The knight who turns down the princess’ hand in marriage and half the kingdom after slaying the dragon, as he only wishes to keep the people safe. Even the poor farmer’s boy who nevertheless still willingly shares his meal with the fairy disguised as an old beggar woman, who then casts a spell so that he may become a prince riding a white horse, ready to ask for Lotor’s hand in marriage—

(Shut _it_ , Ezor. Fairy tales are appropriate choice of literature when your childhood was spent learning from encyclopaedias as thick as mattress. He reads the right amount of fairy tales.)

 Besides those priceless virtues, Keith is not without other talents. He is clever and athletic, and with such intensity and one-minded focus that would enable him to defy the odds and excel in whatever he’s chosen to do. To be sure, he _can_ be awkward, rude, temperamental—but so earnest and high-principled that the world’s authorities and politicians ought to be ashamed of themselves. Looking at him is like looking at a raw diamond, already beautiful and only in need of a little polish, a little time, a little attention, to turn him into the most superb diamond there is.

And yes, Keith is also beautiful, more than any jewels. Were their lives set in the world of fairy tales, Keith would have to don a mask so no spiteful queens could make his life miserable, and a full-body armour so no stupid, filthy, impudent villains would dare thinking themselves fit of making a pass at the lovely, wonderful Keith.

(Yeah, so Lotor doesn’t want people flirting with Keith. What of it? Shut it, Ezor. Just because you’re _delighted_ when people flirt with you and make Zethrid revert to her caveman nature doesn’t mean Lotor is the same.)

(...yeah, okay. He does read explicit-rated fanfictions featuring throne sex and exhibitionism. They’re for self-indulgence. Self-care, even. Are you going to shame him for fulfilling his needs and wants like a healthy human being, Ezor? Are you going to sink that low?)

To recapitulate, Keith is kind. Smart, if in an unorthodox way, enough to gain the approval of Lotor’s mother. Strong, brave and fierce enough to impress his father, Zarkon “Emperor” Galra himself. And so, so pretty, that Lotor occasionally has to prevent his urge of taking Keith home and swaddling him in warm blankets to be fed chicken noodle soup.

...and maybe something more, but that’s neither here nor there.

In conclusion, even as the only son—albeit, granted, not the only heir—of his parents’ multi-million dollar company Daibazaal Inc, Lotor has done the right, sensible thing by deciding on Keith Kogane as the sole recipient of his affection.

(Okay, FINE. He admits he has a crush on Keith that he can’t control. Happy now, Ezor? Now shut it!)

* * *

 To recapitulate:

Lotor like-likes Keith.

Keith... hopefully doesn’t hate Lotor.

Armed with multifarious back-up plans that may or may not involve mindwipe and the assistance of his family’s head bodyguard’s contact with several international intelligence agencies, Lotor gathers his courage. Heart in his throat, bouquet of red roses in his hand, his head bodyguard on speed dial, Lotor knocks on the decrepit door of Keith’s equally decrepit apartment, ready as soon as it is swung open to suavely greet Keith with—

“Pardon me, Keith. I was unaware you already had children.”

Keith, beautiful as always, stares blankly at Lotor.

Peeking from either side of the doorway, a little girl with poofy white hair like a waterfall and a little boy with a tuft of black hair over his forehead stare blankly at Lotor.

Cradled in Keith’s arm, another little girl with too-big glasses over her bird-like eyes stares blankly at Lotor.

Clutching on Keith’s sweatpants like a lifeline, a plump little boy—after glancing anxiously at Keith—stares blankly at Lotor.

Having managed to climb up Keith’s back like a monkey, a skinny little boy grins triumphantly before he, too, stares blankly at Lotor.

Really, even with nearly two decades’ worth of experience staring down an impudent crowd hungry for gossip, Lotor cannot help feel self-conscious being stared at so.

Clearing his throat, Lotor decides to pretend he never said anything. Instead, he very solemnly offers the bouquet to Keith, while realizing 1) with a pang that the blooms are unworthy of a beautiful soul as Keith, and 2) that Keith can’t accept the bouquet even if he wants to, since the bespectacled girl is still unabashedly occupying Keith’s arm.

“For you,” Lotor ends up saying. He looks very embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Keith ends up answering. He looks very confused.

“Heck you,” the bespectacled girl ends up adding. She looks very determined. She does not hesitate before slapping the bouquet from Lotor’s hand, right before the two kids flanking the door—both of whom look equally determined—slams the door.

Right on Lotor’s face.

Lotor can only blink in stupefaction (while his mind furiously reworks his back-up plan to involve five children to be mindwiped and/or _quietly removed_ ) before the door is hastily swung open again by an aghast-looking Keith.

“I’m so sorry—I didn’t—Pidge! Hunk, Lance! Allura, _Shiro_ -”

Keith flails, very adorably confused and flustered. The children are now screaming.

“Keef, no!” the bespectacled girl—presumably Pidge—shrieks as she... Lotor is unsure. Attempting to shield Keith’s devastating beauty with her body? In Lotor’s humble opinion, Keith should just put the child down.

The two dark-skinned boys are... Lotor is also unsure. The plump one is probably trying to drag Keith back inside with his forefinger and thumb alone; the skinny one may be in the middle of asphyxiating Keith. Lotor hovers, wanting to dislodge the budding mini assassin but fearing he would accidentally get Keith beheaded instead. The plump boy is emitting high-pitched noise, but his partner more than makes up for that by screeching quite intimidatingly.

The last two children have their backs turned towards Lotor; either a grave error should Lotor be the assassin here instead of the skinny boy, or an insult of Lotor’s ability to be dangerous.

“You can’t accept that, Keith! He must be a fairy!” the white-haired girl screams, her pronounciation slightly more refined than the others.

“What if there’s a ring inside that bouquet, Keith?! Then you must marry him!” the white-tufted boy yells, as dramatic as an older brother in a period drama trying to dissuade the ingénue younger sister from befriending the debonair nobleman with a dark past.

Keith looks more and more flustered. Lotor finally decides to do something.

Steeling himself, he plucks Pidge from where she has been splayed starfish-esque over Keith’s face and deposits her behind Keith’s legs. He shoos a deer-in-the-headlights-faced Hunk away too before gently yet firmly shoving Allura and Shiro back inside before either could utter a squawk. That leaves Keith free to dislodge Lance and dump him with the other children, slam the door shut to the united screeches of indignation, and turn to face Lotor.

Awkward silence descends between them. The two (devastatingly handsome, if Lotor may add) guys stare at each other—or more precisely, Keith stares at Lotor with a mix of blank does-not-compute, confusion, shell shock after dealing with small, feral, bitey things, and a little curiosity. Lotor carefully stares one inch above Keith’s head and attempts not to blatantly show his adoration for Keith’s hair sprout.

At last, Lotor tears his eyes away, picks up the bouquet, and shyly presents it again to Keith.

“For you,” he repeats, still embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Keith repeats, still confused. But dare Lotor hope... pleased?

Yes. Yes, Keith _is_ pleased. He smiles down at the crimson roses in his arms, unaware that by doing so he nearly causes Lotor to melt from overwhelming happiness.

Long story short, Lotor finally manages to confess. Keith, although initially recoiling in fear the whole thing is a joke, tentatively accepts that Lotor’s feeling is genuine and even more tentatively agrees to go on a trial date with him in the near future. All is right in the world.

(Spoiler: All is _not_ right in the world. Dangers lurk in five tiny, scary, bitey things.)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a story which I have no idea when (or WHETHER) I'll update. Nevertheless, I welcome comments and kudos. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
